1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window shade technology and more particularly, to a spring winding type window shade.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regular window shades are generally equipped with an exposed or hidden type lift cord system that is operable to roll up or let off the shade body. Either using the exposed type or hidden type lift cord system, the installation of a conventional window shade is not convenient. More particularly, when using a lift cord-based window shade, there is a security concern.
Therefore, it is expected to provide a measure that effectively improves window shade installation convenience and enhances window shade winding or extending operational safety.